Lifetime of Love
by I-will-dream-on
Summary: May's life wrapped up in one single song.


_**Okay, I present to you my very first fanfic! Contestshipping story and a songfic. the song is Mary's Song by Taylor Swift. tell me what you think of it ;)  
**_

_**I don't own the song or the characters!**_

* * *

she said,

I was 7 and you were 9.

I looked at you like the stars that shine in the sky,

the pretty lights.

.

I looked around. 'what a big house!', I thought. It was bigger than 10 times our house! The reason why we were here was because my mom's best friend moved back here from England. They were very rich my mom said. Even if I knew that, I never expected the house to be this big!

We walked to the garden. I saw a tree house. I wanted to go in there so badly I kept pulling my mom's dress. "mommy, mommy, can I play in the tree house please!" I said. my mom said back: "but darling, you haven't seen them yet! Just wait until we met them and then you can ask Gabrielle if you can play in it."

I was quiet and followed my mom and dad to a big table in the middle of the garden. On the table was a big white tablecloth with on it lots of sweets, pie, cake…

I couldn't keep my eyes of!

"Caroline! Oh my girl, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?" a black haired women said to my mom. "hello Gabrielle! Great, and how are you?"

"never been better now I see you! ooh and is this little may? Wow she has become such a big girl." Gabrielle said while looking at me. I hided myself behind mommy's dress and blushed. My mom and her friend laughed.

"why don't you go play with Andrew, May? He's at the tree house. Have you seen it?" I nodded and ran to the tree, climbed up the ladder that was hanging down and saw a boy. He had grass green hair with matching eyes. He looked at me and his eyes sparkled, like pretty lights.

.

And our daddy's used to joke about the 2 of us

Growin' up and fallin' in love

And our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes

And said oh my, my, my…

.

"hi I'm May" I said. "I'm Andrew, but you can call me Drew, I like it much better." He said.

"Well then hi Drew! Wanna play?" I asked with a big smile. The boy nodded and we started playing some board games.

"haha that's a good one Phillip!" Norman said laughing. The green haired man laughed along even though it was his own joke. Then they stopped laughing cause they heard some nose. It came from the tree house: "Ha! I won!" "no you didn't, you cheated!" "no I didn't!" "yes you did!"

The 2 dads looked at each other. "haha, can you image me and Gabrielle were exactly the same? We were always fighting! Who knows, when they grow up maybe…"

"yeah, can you image that?" the 2 men started laughing again. Caroline and Gabrielle just rolled their eyes and looked at the dads, knowing well enough they could be right.

.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

said you'd beat me up,

you were bigger than me

you never did

you never did

.

"Ok, that's it! I'm sick of it. I am gonna beat you up!" Drew screamed. The brunette looked at him challenging. "you don't have the nerve!" she yelled back. The 2 looked in each other eyes and started laughing randomly. Neither of them wanted to beat the other up. May was the first to talk: "ok, your face was hilarious!" "you should of seen yours! It looked like a big red balloon!"

The 2 just kept laughing until May's mom called her that they were leaving. They said their goodbyes and she left.

.

Take me back when our world was 1 block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just 2 kids, you and I

Oh my, my, my, my…

.

After that day we spent a lot of time together. We became best friends. I'm 10 and he's 12 right now. We are playing Truth or Dare. It's a really fun game my friends taught me. I was the first to start:

"truth or dare?"

"dare"

"ok…kiss me!"

"WHAT?!"

"unless you're a coward of course..."

He sighed and leaned closer. Just when he was about to do it, I jumped up and ran away laughing. He sat there totally embarrassed. And I just kept laughing until he jumped up and ran after me. our Truth or Dare-game ended up in playing catch like we used to…

.

Well I was 16 when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined

Like pretty lights

.

After Drew went to high school, we kinda lost touch. I hadn't seen him in 2 years until I went to high school. I was just sitting on a bench with my BFF Dawn. She was telling a story about some boy. I didn't even understand the half of what she said. Just when I was about to stand up to go to my classroom somebody touched me on my shoulder. "hello there May", he whispered in my ear and I jumped. I turned around and saw Drew.

"Drew?! OMG! hi ! how are you?" I hugged him. I realized what I was doing and blushed. We parted and his face was just as red as mine. His green eyes stared into my blue ones. They sparkled, just as when we first met.

.

And our daddy's used to joke about the 2 of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes

And said oh, my, my, my

.

We started dating about a week ago. I thought it was time to tell our parents, they had the right to know. First Drew invited me and my parents at his home for dinner. When we were all eating, I started a conversation.

" Hey dad, do you remember when you said that me and Drew would fall in love some day?"

"Yes"

" and that we started laughing at you 2 because we thought it was ridicules…" Drew said

"yes…" Phillip said, eyeing me and Drew.

"Well…it's not that ridicules at all because…me and Drew _are _dating…" I looked at my father who was speechless. Then I looked at Phillip, who had the same look on his face. I started to feel really uneasy.

"Oh my ! my little girl has a boyfriend ! come here, darling!" my mom yelled. She hugged me really tied, it was hard to breath. "mom…need…air!"

Then Gabrielle joined in. and they both started rambling about something. I looked at my dad. "are…you ok dad?" "yes, darling, I just…never actually thought you'd end up with him, no offence. I was just yoking around…" he said still with a blank expression. Phillip smiled at me and Drew.

"well… that went better than I thought." My boyfriend said.

.

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two a.m. riding in your truck

And all I need

Is you next to me

.

We were driving in Drew's new car. He just bought it of his OWN money he worked for really hard. Yep, not his parents money, all HIS. I think it's really cool of him, even though he's so rich. At one point we drove past an old house on a small hill with a big garden. The house seemed a bit abounded, but it was still really beautiful. "Drew! Look what a beautiful old house!"

Drew looked up and smiled at me. "yeah it really is pretty." I kept staring at it until it got out of sight.

"May?"

I turned my head so I could look into his eyes.

"yeah?"

"I love you"

The moment he said those words I felt my cheeks turning red. It was the first time he ever said that to me. I felt so happy!

"I love you to, Drew!" With that I jumped a bit and kissed as hard as I could. I love him so much…

.

Take me back to the time we had or very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing good night

You stayed outside

Till the morning light.

Oh my, my, my, my…

.

"Drew, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault, SHE kissed ME!" he yelled back.

"I don't care, Drew, how am I supposed to trust you! You KISSED your ex-girlfriend!" the tears were running down my cheeks like water falls. This was the first time I ever yelled at him like that. It hurt even more because he yelled back.

"May, sweetie, please, believe me. There is nothing between me and Brianna. I swear that she just came up to me and kissed me! I haven't even seen her for 5 years!" he pleaded as he stepped closer towards me.

I stepped back "just…get out"

"But I-"

"I said get out!", I screamed and I pushed him out the front door, slammed the door and sank to my knees. My hands were shaking and the tears didn't stop falling.

That night I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I still felt like crying, but I had to stay strong. It's weird that even if I feel like this, I still miss him so much. What I needed was some fresh air. I walked up to the front door and when I opened it, Drew fell inside. He looked up at me with red eyes.

"have you been here the whole night?" he nodded. He looked like he was freezing in only his jeans and a thin sweater. When I helped him up he grabbed my shoulders and hugged me. "I am SO sorry" he said with a small voice.

After a moment I hugged him back. "Don't worry. I've already forgiven you…"

.

A few years had come and gone around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me

Got down on one knee…

.

Me and Drew have been together for about 7 years now. It has been a bumpy ride I have to admit, but I don't regret a single thing I did. We are living together in a small house just outside of town. It's not the big house on the hill but it's just as perfect.

We decided to go to the park. It was very calm and there were only a few children playing with their parents watching them from a bench. We also sat down on one of the benches.

"Hey May look at that!" Drew said and he pointed to some of the children who were playing on the slide. I smiled at them and when I turned back to Drew, he was sitting on one knee.

"May"

My hands covered my mouth in an instant.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I yelled and I jumped in his arms as I hugged him tightly. "yes, yes, yes!"

.

Take me back to the time we walked down de aisle

Or whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do

And I did too

This is it. I can't believe this is really happening!

.

I took my dad's hand and started walking down the aisle. I looked around me and saw many familiar faces. Dawn , Misty and her husband Ash, Kenny, Solidad, Harley, Brock, my brother Max… It was unbelievable. So many people came to see me and Drew getting married. I saw my mother and Gabrielle sitting in the front row, trying to hold in their tears. It didn't really work.

Then I finally came to where Drew and the pastor where standing. When the vows where over, we said our 'I do's and put on each other's rings.

"you may now kiss the bride!"

I couldn't hold myself any longer so I jumped and kissed him fully on the lips. Drew, who was a bit surprised, almost fell backward. Luckily he held his balance and kissed me back. We were married!

.

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time

You and I

Oh my, my, my, my…

.

A year after we got married, we didn't buy the old house on the hill, but the house of his parents. They were moving back to England and would probably stay there. They even gave us half price! Back then I was heavily pregnant with our first child. When she was born we called her Rose. She had green hair and green eyes, like her father.

She quickly became friends with Ashley, Ash and Misty's child, who was one years older than her.

Not many years later, I was pregnant of the twins, David and Simon. They both had brown hair, but David has green eyes and Simon blue ones. I have to admit, they were a hand full. Just like their dad I guess…

Rose is fifteen right now and the twins are eleven. They live life at their fullest and I even think Rose has a boyfriend. Although she hasn't admit it yet. I love my children and my husband so much. They make ME want to live my life at fullest.

.

I'll be eighty-seven you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

in the sky

oh my, my, my…

.

I was right when I thought she had a boyfriend. It was Harley and Solidad's child, Jamie. I was kind of surprised at first, but luckily he has the personality of his mother, not his father. He's three years older than her and has purple hair like his dad. When Rose was 23 they got married and had a son. I was so very happy with my first grandchild!

Simon also got married to Danielle, she is Dawn and Kenny's child and Is a year younger than him. They have one child, a girl.

David is married to a girl he met on football camp when he was ten. Her name is Isabel and together they have three children. ALL are boys.

To me, they all seem very happy. Me and Drew moved to a small house when our children moved out. It's perfect for an old couple like us. I'm 87 right now so that means that Drew is 89. We've been through a lot together, even if we have fights, we still love each other as much as the first time we looked into each other's eyes.

The end

* * *

**I know it isn't a really super awesome story, but I did my best so I hope you enjoyed it ;)it's the second time i upload this story but i had to delete it due to the copyright ;(  
**

**I-will-dream-on**


End file.
